Minecraft: The journal of Steve
by Heavenlyfarqar
Summary: After killing a man in the village, Steve is out to make a diamond blade to earn the elders forgiveness.


Day 1: I was banished from my village for the murder of there preist. They said that I may return if I bring them a sword made of Diamonds. I am going to build a house and prepare for a long journey.  
Day 21: I spent three weeks gathering wood for my home in the wilderness, I built myself a temporary shelter in the ground. Tomorrow I start building my house, when that's done, I can finally begin my mining operation.  
Day 105: My house is finished, I have all of my tools made… of wood. As the operation continues, my tools should get better that is, if I find anything. My hopes are raising though. 15 weeks… it may take a while.  
Day: 106: I was gonna wait until I had a break through in my opertion to write, but last night I awoke in the night to hissing noises. Maybe it was just my imagination….  
Day 110: A representative of the village came. Apparently, my mine is already quite large for just a few days. I may be natural at this! My hopes are growing, but I've been hearing the strange noises dying out as I woke up the past few days. I am going to write a few weeks from now, by then I will discover the source of the noises.  
Day 250: My mind is degrading slowly, I am terrified with what I saw out there…. living dead. I saw one zombie, then retreated immeadiately. In the light, it's safe from these things. I go mining for 12 hours then I sleep for 12 hours. I found some Iron. I made new tools, then I made a sword. I'm frightened by whatever is out there. I need to be prepared….  
Day 365: I got another visit from the villager today, it's been a year since this task began, and they wanted to wish me a happy new year. Even though they say there is a scourge on the world now, the village seems to be prosperous. They did after all give me a years worth of meals.  
Day 400: From what I'm hearing, the villagers are scared and are planning to overthrow the elders. This threat is getting so much worse. I can't really sleep anymore; the groans of the monsters seem to get louder. Last night I heard a hiss and an explosion. I am too scared to even go outside anymore.  
Day 401: I'm going to start going a day at a time. It helps me keep my mind off the monsters. I think tomorrow I'm going outside…  
Day 403: I didn't write yesterday. I was caught up in my mining. When I went out there, I kept my eyes closed so I could at least pretend the explosions weren't happening. I killed something… It startled me when I was getting some coal, so I turned around and stabbed it with my iron sword and ran out of there. I'm going to go check what it was tomorrow.  
Day 403 part 2: I couldn't sleep the noises were so loud and I heard another explosion. I went outside to find Skeletons and Spiders and these monsters that were exploding. There were holes everywhere… The body… It was the messanger from the village… He had a letter about the elders being overthrown. I could've gone back, but now I've comitted another crime. Going back would only get me executed.  
Day 404: I threw down my pencil yesterday and I mined all night and all day. I got enough Iron to make armor. I can sleep through the night now. I once knew a wizard at the village. Do you remember that preist? The one I killed? He actually was the wizard. I was his pupil, he taught me how to make things better than they were, he taught me how to enchant.  
Day 405: Throughout all of this time, I surpressed what he taught me. I was driven to kill him because of his teachings. I went out with my sword and I killed so many monsters. I made TNT, I made potions, and I enchanted my items. Tomorrow I'm getting diamond. Not so I can make a holy sword so I can return to the village either.  
Day 410: I went underground and I looked and looked. I have diamond. I am reading up on working with Diamond in my library. I am going to make some armor and some tools, then I'm going to fight more and enchant my new items and make more potions. The memories I've surpressed for a long time are coming back. I'll tell you all the story, but for now, I have to be ready for a master plan.  
Day 4XX: I am losing tracks of days. I know that it hasn't been 90 though. My master and I were researching a secret together. A secret that could've ended with something much worse than taught me sword fighting and archery and then enchanting. After I became his equal he told me of a secret under the castle, a mystic sword made of diamond. It really had no purpose, it was just a blade that a master swordsman used to fight off… and that's when the story ended. No one knew what he fought except our main elder. My master discovered the secret, The diamond sword was used to fight off demons from hell! He wanted to discover how they got out. Hold on, the monsters outside are getting a little anxious.  
Day 510: I am back in the village. There was a sign for the messanger I killed, "Missing one-hundred and eight days!" It's been over five-hundred days, and I'm back. My master wanted to go to hell, he started to call it the Nether, so he could become the strongest fighter in the world. He had many aspirations, strength was just highest on that list. He wanted to learn there spells and he wanted a potion of immortality. That's why I killed him, he was going to make a portal to hell. I had to stop him, so I got the sword from under the castle. The one blade that could ensure my victory and if there really was a portal, I could destroy it. There was armor, the sword, the axe, the pickaxe, and the shovel. This guy was like my master, he wanted the Nether's resources… He was a monster. I took only his blade and I used my own tools to dig my way up out of there. My master was almost done, he had the frame now he just needed to summon the portal. I stabbed a "Holy" sword into my master thus tainting it, so I was banished to a wilderness to get a new one.  
Good bye, I have returned to my village and now I can rest easy in these walls. They have no idea what I did out there. If and when they do, I will be ready to die, because by then I will have finished what an evil hero started many years ago. I will fight and destroy the demons of hell, like the hero, but like my master, I will be doing it to get stronger. I will destroy the protal when I get there and nothing will get out.

EPILOGUE  
Day 730: Here I am, where this whole thing started the wilderness. Under the house I made there is a destroyed frame of Obsidian. When lit on fire there is a portal to an empty world where all you can hear are the crys of the dead. I killed the monsters of the world and made sure there evil never give birth to evil up above. The portal under my masters home was destroyed and the evil leaking out is gone. The monsters are gone. 2 years ago I got sent from my village for killing a priest, and now, I trapped myself in hell to become the strongest and most skilled fighter and archer alive. Not only that, but also to make sure an over whelming evil isn't giving birth to monsters above. A stronghold empty of demons is my home, and a peaceful world is everlasting for the people above. A village hidden behind a wall ever safe from harm. I left a murderer, but I'm going to die knowing that I'm there savior. I'm down in hell protecting everyone… eating the demons of the Nether isn't fun, but you know, people need a savior.


End file.
